Enclosures or cases such as a refrigerator may use a single lighting fixture with a light source located in a portion of the enclosure to illuminate multiple surfaces in the enclosure, such as a top shelf and a bottom shelf. Thus, an enclosure may rely on the single lighting fixture to illuminate multiple surfaces of the enclosure. Due to light being subject to the inverse square law, doubling the distance from an object (e.g., a top shelf versus a bottom shelf) to a light source reduces the intensity by a factor of four. These inefficiencies lead to wasted light in an attempt to provide enough light on a surface, or uneven illumination. It may be challenging to evenly illuminate multiple portions in an environment.